


Fate: Gate of Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our second story in AO3, we hope you like it... 69fem!2718.. Inspired by the song; Fate: Gate of Destiny. Hence the title... Please read and review.  Character-death and TYL! arc. Ah, slight 10027? Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate: Gate of Destiny

A/n: This is our second story. We hope you like it. We don't own Fate: Gate of Destiny by Hatsune Miku and KHR by Amano Akira. Character death...and female Tsuna. That's all.

Fate: Gate of Destiny

[The red world has been torn up,  
and turned into scattered pieces.  
By picking through the fragments, I collect  
nothing but void, that I'm now in tears.]

Hibari and Mukuro went to their beloved's grave, Sawada Tsukiko (1). After her death, they broke all connections to Vongola for they will be struck by their memories of her. Ever since Byakuran's subordinate killed her, they became even colder, only directing their weaknesses and tears to her. 

[You are no longer here.  
There's no longer a meaning for my existence.  
That voice inside my head  
has been calling out to me again and again.]

Every October 14, they would visit the grave, for the date is her birthday. The date of her birthday will bring loneliness and emptiness to not only them. The Vongola Guardians would also feel the pain of the sadistic guardians, for their sky would always smile brightly during her birthday. Hibari and Mukuro would always think of their meaning of their existence when she died, smiling for the very last time before she was shot. Their existence was nothing without her. The Vongola Guardians would feel the same as them. After all, where are the elements when there's no sky? The voices inside of their heads would also tell them to hunt down the person who dared to kill her.

[Please also take me  
to your place.  
If our encounter is an unforgivable sin,  
then let's fall together without a trace.]

They would always try to fight to their death, but stopped when they thought about their selfish actions. She wouldn't want them to die, for they are her precious guardians she cherished dearly. During Mukuro and Hibari's first encounter with her, they can tell this is the start of their sins. If their encounter was truly an unforgivable sin, they would gladly disappear together.

[No wish will be granted forever;  
my wish is cruelly disappearing.  
Please pass onto me my punishment;  
not knowing anything, I simple obeyed.]

Not every wish would be granted, if every wish of human is easily granted, they would want Tsuki back, alive. When he Vongola-man hunt started, their wish to bring the Tsuki of the past is cruelly disappearing. Without Irie Shoichi, their wish won't be granted just yet. They would kill, if that action would bring Tsuki back. Their sin is slowly growing, the only punishment suitable for them is death. But they would gladly die if she is the one giving them the punishment.

[Recalling the sensation of touch in my two hands,  
imprisoned in the consciousness of my sin,  
I can no longer break out.]

Now, it's been 2 years since her death (2). Their sin is now as big as a mountain. But they won't stop, for they are now addicted to kill people for information. They now can't stop their sin from growing bigger. 

[When the door was opened,  
my fate also began.  
Unable to escape form it,  
I can simply follow my destiny.]

The Vongola's plan to bring back their younger selves succeeded. When the younger Tsuki knew everything about the era, she broke down crying. She knew that she won't be able to escape from her fate of being the 10th boss of Vongola.

[Having been constrained for many years,  
I'm now released, and led towards a blue world.]  
[Please also take me  
to that faraway place.  
I don't need anything else,  
so please just give me the blue freedom.]  
[Only my heart truly knows  
what is it capable of opening that door.  
Severing fate, I open the door,

as I'm about to obtain my future freedom.]

After the Time-War ended, they went back to the past. She still feels guilty and happy that she defeated Byakuran. Even if they won, they still can't erase the fact that Yuni is dead. Now, they went back to the lab(?) to be transported back into the past. All of them said their goodbyes before they were fully transported back to the past. Freedom, that's what they felt. But when they were involved with the Mafia, all of them knew that their freedom was short-lived..

-End-

A/n: When we re-read this, we felt that this story was quite bad. T^T Ah well. This story was meant to be a two-shot, anyways. I hope that our next chapter is better than this one. -sulks- Read and review, anyways.. -sigh-

1\. It literally meant 'moon child'.  
2.We don't know when she died. T^T  
?. Was it a lab?


End file.
